Get the Girl
by Otaku of the Century
Summary: Easier said than done when said girl is the mother of an overprotective child who is more than happy to get Muu out of the picture. Love conquers all? Hel begs to differ. Companion to "Children of Solomon" (Muu/OC)
1. Chapter 1: How He Met Her

Hey! Otaku-sama again!

Since many of you wanted a Maya/Muu fic as much as the the other prequel, I bring to you the first chapter of "Get the Girl"!

Now, like my other fanfic, "Finding Ranya", the length of this fic will be considerably shorter since I want to focus most of my energy on "Children of Solomon", the main story. The updates on this fic will also be slow and inconsistent. Who knows? You might even get two chapters on a same day if I'm feeling it. ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi: Labyrinth of Magic or its characters. All of that belongs to Ohtaka Shinobu. The characters that you don't recognize and the plot belongs to yours truly.

Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the hilarity of "Get the Girl"!

Onwards!

* * *

**Get the Girl**

Chapter 1: How He Met Her

* * *

"Pardon me, but do you mind if I stay in here until the weather clears out?"

On a usual day, Muu Alexius would walk past this little tavern on his way back home without a second glance. It was a small, shabby place, but it was charming enough to attract enough customers to keep it running.

Today, though, was different.

Muu had been held back that day because of a fight that broke out amongst the new recruits of the Reim Military. Of course, being the closest superior, Muu personally went over to put a stop to it. Turned out, the cause of the squabble had been their youngest recruit who, Muu found out after receiving a painful kick to the stomach, had a little bit of Finalis Blood in him.

Muu naturally moved the child to his Finalis Corps. He couldn't allow that raw talent to be wasted in a _normal _army. Muu expected that paperwork would come with moving this raw talent to his division but he completely underestimated the _amount_. So, Muu Alexius was forced to work overtime.

Eventually, the good general managed to finish the monstrous amount and make his way home.

That too was interrupted by a storm his subordinates forgot to inform him about. If Muu had been the lesser man, he would have thrown a fit at the universe's multiple attempts in preventing him from going back home.

But Muu was not that lesser man, so he made an uncharacteristic turn and entered into the tavern that he had never given a second glance.

Upon his entrance and polite request, the owner of the small tavern immediately ushered him over to nice table.

"Please sit, Muu-sama! We will have a server sent to you immediately!" The owner ushered the sopping wet Finalis over to a table. Muu tried to explain that – no, he wasn't here to eat. Just to dry off from the storm outside – but the owner was too excited to listen since it was _General Muu Alexius _who stopped by his little tavern. "Girl! Come out! We have a _very important _customer!" He barked sharply to the direction of what Muu assumed was the kitchen.

"Coming!" A feminine voice called out, though Muu's sharp ears caught the exhaustion tinted in them. Immediately, he felt guilty. It was late and, without a doubt, it was closing time for this small tavern. The owner had only made an exception since he was _General Muu Alexius_. A bitter smile formed on the half-Finalis' face. Though he usually wore his title and name with pride, he also was very well aware of the 'special treatment' that came with it. It became annoying at times.

Like this time

"Sir," Muu began politely with a realistic smile that he usually gave to everyone he knew, "It's really not necessary. I just entered to escape the –

A black-haired woman stepped out of the kitchen and quickly made her way toward him, stopping him in mid-sentence. Muu would have picked up from his pause a second after the woman's entrance if she hadn't looked up and met his eyes right then.

_Gold_. It wasn't a common color in Reim. For hair, yes. But eyes? It was a first for Muu.

Yet, it suited her soft features and accentuated her modest beauty – accentuated it enough to strike Muu completely voiceless.

"Good evening, Customer-san." She greeted him with a dimpled smile that sent something in his chest thrumming with a _pitter-patter _that knocked against his metal chest plate at an alarmingly fast pace. "Is there anything that you would like?"

For one horrifying moment, Muu lost all control of his jaw and throat. Thankfully, for the sake of his reputation, the two people in front of him didn't really notice this too much.

"Customer-san?"

" – storm." Muu finally finished his sentence lamely.

"Yes, the storm outside _is _very violent, isn't it?" The woman agreed. Then, her eyes widened when they finally processed the full profile of the man in front of her. Her golden eyes widened, bringing a sense of dread for the Finalis General. Wonderful. She finally recognized just who she was serving.

Muu mentally readied himself.

"Oh dear! You're soaked to the bone! Did you walk all the way here?" She didn't even give him a moment to answer. "One moment! I will be right back, sir!" She exclaimed and was gone for a brief moment. Then, the woman came back out with a blanket at hand. Before the owner could sharply demand an explanation for her actions, Muu found him body being wrapped with something warm and comfortable.

"I apologize for not noticing earlier, Customer-san." The woman fretted as she did her best to wrap the material around Muu tightly. "Would you like something warm to drink? We have a wide assortment of tea. Though, I personally find that warm, sweetened milk does the trick when I'm cold."

"Tea? _Milk?!_" The owner scoffed from the side. "Girl, this man is a General, not an infant. You should serve him _wine _since he came into a _tavern_."

Muu completely ignored him in favor of the woman in front of him.

"Milk would be wonderful, thank you."

As a response, she smiled at him in a way that made his chest – no, his _heart_, Muu realized – warm and thrum (at a faster pace!) all over again. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Coming right up. Would you like a warm meal with that too?"

Muu accepted.

Within a quick half-hour, the woman placed both food and drink right in front of Muu. By that time, he had properly dried himself off. He picked up a utensil and smiled at her. "Thank you…um…" He grappled for her name.

"Maya." She supplied with a quick smile that, thankfully, didn't make as great as an affect on Muu as it did the first time. "Just Maya."

"Maya." He repeated and lifted the food to his mouth.

Muu didn't remember much after that. All he knew was that he was sent to heaven for an unknown amount of time and didn't fully come back to his senses until he was halfway out of the door with Maya waving him off with a warm smile. "Do come back next time, Customer-san!"

"Yes…"

Muu discovered two very important things that night.

One: Despite its initially shabby appearance, the small tavern had great service.

And two: Muu was in love.

* * *

Hel felt a cold chill run down his spine.

'_What was that?'_ He wondered to himself but refrained in wrapping his around himself to warm the chill. That was a _child's _action. Today, Hel was no longer a child. He had a proper position now in the Finalis Corps. Now, his mother wouldn't have to take so many shifts in that shabby little tavern.

"Hel! Mother is home!"

Hel's eyes softened at the sound of his mother's voice. He turned around to properly greet her. "Welcome back."

He had to bite back a wince when his mother's golden eyes landed on the bruise over his right eye. "Training accident." He tried to assure her before she could fly into a panic. "It was just a couple of stupid herbivores didn't know how to handle a sword." _Or their tongues_. The boy mentally added to himself bitterly. Hel's mind briefly flashed back to the event against his will.

"_Oi, brat! You're that serving woman's brat, ain't ya?"_

"_You mean the one at Crassus' Tavern with the nice ass?"_

"_Yeah, that one. Mind, eh, 'introducing'__me to her, kid? Promise I'd be good to her."_

Hel's fists clenched. _No one_ got away from speaking about his mother like that. No one. He was completely convinced that there was no man on this earth who was deserving of his mother.

As his mother dabbed at his bruise, she causally asked, "So how was your day?"

Hel smirked and told his mother _all _about his day. With a few harmless tweaks in the story, of course. And he _definitely_ told her about him being abruptly recruited into the Finalis Corps. His mother's smile was blinding at the news and she gave him an extra-smothering hug to celebrate the occasion.

Right then and there, Hel was content. He finally had a means to support his mother and he had a way to channel his bloodlust for a good cause.

Hel had thought that it was the best thing that ever happened to them.

(It would be about a week or two later that Hel would realize how completely and utterly _wrong_ that thought was.)

* * *

And here ends the first chapter of "Get the Girl".

As you can see, though this is supposed to be a Muu/Maya fic, I also think this will clarify the, er, **rocky **relationship between Hel and Muu. Expect a lot of comedy when Hel comes into the scene. Undoubtedly, there would be many other obstacles to Muu and Maya's relationship...and it hasn't even started yet!

Thanks for reading this fic!

Be a friend and drop a review!


	2. Chapter 2: How He Asked Her Out

An update! Finally! Woot!

I have to say **thank you so much **to all the positive reviews for the first chapter. (Honestly, I didn't think that many people would like this fic.) Unfortunately, my focus will be mainly invested on the main fic "Children of Solomon" so "Get the Girl" won't be updated as often. It doesn't mean that I won't be working on this one from time to time!

Okay, now here's the second chapter we've all been waiting for!

Onwards!

* * *

**Get the Girl**

Chapter 2: How He Asked Her Out

* * *

Crassus' little shop soon had a famous regular. Though the shop owner was proud of this achievement, Crassus was sharp. He was very well aware of the true reason why Muu was visiting his shop so often, so he kept his mouth shut and did his best on keeping Maya as one of his staff members. As a result, Muu spent his dinners visiting the charming shop every evening. Maya was thrilled that the kind-looking general came back to the shop.

Muu was just as thrilled.

At every visit, he made sure to make small talk with her so he could learn more about his romantic interest. Fortunately, Muu was talented in this area…when he managed to get around his uncharacteristic shyness when it came to Maya.

Maya, at least, was kind and patient with him. She was open to conversation and brushed off any clumsy mistake that Muu made with a light laugh or a teasing smile.

"Unfortunately, I won't be working here in the mornings or afternoons anymore, Muu-san." Maya informed him during his eighth visit, shooting down his plans on dropping by the little shop during the mornings. "My son recently got a job in the army, so I don't have to work as much anymore. I was considering quitting the job completely, but Crassus insisted on me stay for some strange reason." She trailed off with a confused expression.

Muu could guess what the shop owner's intent, but kept his opinion to himself. Crassus did him a favor in keeping her anyway. Reim was a big country. Finding Maya outside of the shop with only her name and features would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Not only that, it would gain unwanted attention.

So, Muu was grateful that Crassus kept Maya.

So grateful that he almost missed the part when she mentioned that she had a son.

A son.

A _son._

'_A son?' _He remembered thinking distantly._ 'That must mean that – '_ He cut himself off in mid-thought. He didn't dare finish it. He didn't think that he could take the heartbreak and pain that would _definitely _follow if he ever finished that thought. For Muu, it was like a nightmare coming to life. But still – how could he have not considered that possibility?

_Of course _there was a high chance that a beautiful woman like Maya would already be married and taken. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that his immediate adoration for the raven-haired woman, Muu would have assumed her to be married a _long _time ago.

"…Really? A son?" Muu asked almost desperately, hoping that he had misheard.

"Yes."

Muu swore that he could hear the distinct sound of his heart shattering at that single word.

He laughed hollowly, trying to cover up his pain. "You must love him very much, Maya-san."

Maya nodded with a bright glimmer in her eyes. "Yes, he never fails to make me proud. He's young, but he already acts like a little adult." Then, she faltered in her sentence and bit her lip. "I worry about him sometimes. He believes that he should shoulder all the work on his own. A child his age shouldn't be worrying about heavy responsibilities like this."

Even though his chest constricted at her tender expression, Muu managed to catch a little detail that made him concerned. "Your son is working? In the _army_?" When he did the math in his head, Muu realized that the boy should be around a decade old. "Children his age shouldn't be doing heavy duty like that! Shouldn't your husband be concerned about those kind of things, Miss Maya?"

Before Maya could answer, Crassus' grating voice barged into their conversation.

"Father?" The old man made a derisive snort. "There is no father. Why do you think that woman works here every day? The boy is a bastard child."

Maya flinched at his callous words. Her golden eyes turned downwards. If it was either in shame or anger, Muu would never know. All he knew that he wouldn't fault her for either reaction.

Muu sent a sharp glare at the owner. "That was rude of you to say." He said bitingly, making sure to make it clear to the old man that he had just made a grave mistake. "And I think I asked Maya-san the question, not you. I do not appreciate my conversations being eavesdropped, Crassus. Now please, if you can leave us."

Silenced, Crassus hurried away and left them be.

"Thank you." Maya murmured after Crassus was gone. She continued to keep her gaze on the floor. "But Crassus is right in one thing. I do not have a husband and my son does not have a father."

Muu hated himself when he felt relief at her confession. He was upset on her behalf, of course. No one deserved to have such sensitive information be spilled out to the open like that.

Maya was completely oblivious to Muu's internal struggle. She rubbed at her wrists absentmindedly. "I was a slave until recently." She revealed slowly, finally raising her eyes up to him.

Muu's breath almost caught at what he saw in her eyes.

_Challenge_ and _pride _brimmed in her eyes as she gouged for his reaction. _'Do you see me differently because of this?' _Her eyes seemed to ask silently. _'Are you disgusted of me because of my past or do you think of me weak?'_

No

If Muu could answer her, that would be his answer. Many of his men had been slaves before he recruited them to the Finalis Corps. Though hardened and scarred by their experience in chains, all of them were hardworking men and were loyal to him.

His opinion of Maya had only risen at this new information. He _respected _her even more than before.

(And, he fell in love with her…again.)

Maya seemed to find what she was looking for. She relaxed and offered to refill Muu's drink. The serious air was all gone and everything seemed to go back to normal.

It was as if the conversation never happened.

(Yet Muu felt that he became a little closer to Maya that evening.)

* * *

Of course, this experience was a wake-up call to Muu. He realized that, even though Maya is unmarried and single, she could very well be charmed and spirited away by some other man if he didn't act quickly.

* * *

"_General Muu seems a little off lately."_

"_You think? He's been like that this whole week."_

"_Do you think it's a woman?"_

"_No way. It's __**General Muu**__. If all the generals here, he would be the last one who would have women problems. Did you see how those rich noblewomen crowded around him the other day? They would throw themselves into his arms in a heartbeat if he was even remotely interested in him."_

"_But still…he was never interested in them in the first place, was he? Don't you think that he would act differently if he actually __**liked **__the woman?"_

"_Yeah. I'm with him in this. I think it's a woman."_

"_I wonder what sort of person this woman's like?"_

Hel overheard the conversation on his way to the training grounds. Ever since his recruitment to the Finalis Corps, he had been training nonstop under the tutelage of a Finalis named Lo'Lo.

Hel usually didn't like many people, but he liked his teacher. Lo'Lo was undoubtedly a carnivore, many of the members of the Finalis Corps were.

He also had a suspicion that the leader was also a carnivore. He had only met Muu Alexius once and that was when he managed to subdue Hel when he was in a middle of a fight with his _bare hands_. Grudgingly, Hel respected him too in a roundabout way.

But what was this? Was his leader showing _weakness_? That was unacceptable.

Hel promptly turned around and made his way to Muu's office. He had memorized his way to the specific room the first time he was dragged there to be recruited into the Finalis Corps.

* * *

Usually, this wouldn't be so hard.

Muu never asked a girl out before. He never had to. It was a bit conceited of him, but Muu had never needed to do such a thing in the past. The women simply came to him themselves, not the other way around. Not only that, Muu seldom was interested in the options that were presented in front of him since he was more invested in protecting Lady Scheherazade and Reim than finding a significant other.

Well, he was interested _now_.

Muu spent the next week thinking of ways to properly ask Maya out. He revised, edited, and practiced the words, but he never mustered enough courage to actually ask her when it came to it.

(He was convinced that he would make a fool out of himself as he always did when he was around her.)

Surprisingly, it was the new recruit who gave him the final push in the matter.

"Just tell her and be done with it." Hel stated bluntly after fully expressing his incredulity that Muu was thrown off because of a _relationship issue_. "Stop acting like a stupid herbivore. I do not like weak people and I doubt that she likes weak people either."

Muu didn't know whether to feel embarrassed that he had to be told that by an _eleven-year-old _or to feel uneasy that his men were already picking up that the source of his uncharacteristic behavior was a woman.

"How did you even get to my office?" He decided to ask since it was simpler than the other questions that were floating in his frazzled mind.

Hel snorted. "I remembered."

Wow. Muu was impressed by the child's memorization ability. The place was a _labyrinth_. Even he had a hard time getting around from time to time.

"Well?" The boy asked impatiently, going back to the subject at hand. "Are you going to tell her or not?"

"Yeah…_yeah_. I think I'll do that." Muu felt gratitude toward the white-haired boy and instinctively patted him on the head. "Thank you, Hel. I needed that."

Hel pushed the older man's hand away and gave him a dirty look.

"Touch me like that again and I will kill you."

Muu was only slightly disturbed at how serious the boy sounded when delivering his threat.

* * *

"Maya-san, I recently found a very nice restaurant on the other side of town. Do you think that you can make the time to eat lunch with me?"

* * *

Ah Muu, you clumsy, romantic, little dork you.

Obviously the relationship will be set into motion pretty quickly. (Yes, Maya is going to say yes. She was waiting for him to ask him out for a while. She's patient like that.) And finally! Hel is going to find out that his mother is interested in a man pretty soon! This is where the fun is going to start!

Until next time!

Be a friend and drop a reiview!


	3. Chapter 3: How Muu Found Out

Hey! Guess what? I finally updated.

I wasn't kidding when I said updating this fic would be sporadic. Again, I'm putting most of my energy on the main fic right now. But it doesn't mean I'll be abandoning this one any soon!

Thanks for you patience and support, guys!

* * *

**Get the Girl**

Chapter 3: How Muu Found Out

* * *

Hel didn't like this.

Lately, his mother has been out of the house later than usual. Hel knew that she still needed to work during the nighttime, but he couldn't understand why she needed to go out during the mornings and afternoons so much.

Was she out with some new friends? Was she sneaking on more hours of work despite him having a job?

But no, it was none of those things. His mother usually kept to herself when it came to socializing with other women. And Hel checked with Crassus. His mother hadn't been sneaking in extra hours.

So what was it?! What else could his mother be –?

Wait.

Could it be? No. It wasn't possible. There was no man who frequently visited Crassus' Tavern who would dare pull something as gutsy as _dating _his mother. Hel made sure to make that line _very_ clear.

No idiot would cross that line.

Unless…

It was someone outside the district? Someone who wasn't from Hel's neighborhood?

Who could that idiot herbivore b –?

A fist landed on Hel's head, breaking him out of thought and making him see stars. When he recovered, his lips parted into a snarl as he glared aggressively at the person responsible.

Lo'Lo fearlessly returned the dirty look, completely unrepentant of his actions to the younger part-Finalis.

"Stop daydreaming, brat. You still need to finish the training regimen that Captain gave us."

Hel rubbed the top of his head as he continued his training that the Finalis Corps Leader gave him. He would find that herbivore later. First he had to finish the laps he was assigned by the Leader, who seldom came to the training sessions nowadays.

Speaking of which…

Where was that guy?!

* * *

Muu smiled as he watched Maya laugh and enjoy herself in the small restaurant. He had learned quickly on their first date that she wasn't comfortable in fancy settings where there were crowds of people. It made it worse that there were many curious eyes on her since most of the people there recognized him.

Muu made sure to rectify that issue by bringing her to the smaller, less crowded areas in their future dates.

He didn't mind.

(Honestly, they could be spending time at the dumpiest bar and he wouldn't mind as long as Maya was happy.)

Of course, their daily outings weren't limited to meals. Muu enjoyed bringing Maya out to the festivals that Reim occasionally threw every other month. Crassus had allowed her a night's leave so Maya had been free to enjoy the night with him. She had wanted to bring her son with her that evening, but he had been too busy with his training to come.

"I wanted him to come and meet you, but he's been out training so much. I worry about him sometimes." Maya had sighed as she expressed her disappointment that Muu couldn't meet her son on the night of the festival. "He tells me that his Captain isn't present for their training sessions, so he's being trained by a very strict teacher."

Muu had been apologetic of Maya's situation and made note to try and find this mysterious son of hers so he could lessen the boy's burden. Though she was slowly opening up to him, Maya held back on making any comments about her son, making any mention of the boy brief and uninformative.

"You can bring him over on the next festival." He had comforted her instead and made sure that she had a fun night despite the minor setback.

Though Maya was cautious about giving information away concerning her family, Muu was eager to share stories about his Finalis Corps. They never failed to make Maya laugh.

"So you have a sister. Myron, yes?" Maya asked him, eyes glittering with mirth and interest. "Does she look like you?"

"A bit." Muu confessed. "We share the same eyes, hair, and mouth. Her face is fuller than mine and she's about a head shorter than me. Though she has a bit of a temper, she's a good girl."

"How lucky! I've always wanted to have a sibling." Maya sighed wistfully. "You two must be very close. I can see you as a good big brother."

Muu flushed at her words. "Ah…not really…"

"Oh please, Muu-san. You're the kindest man I've ever known." She complimented him sweetly, making him melt in the inside. "Any girl would be lucky to have you as an older brother."

Muu _really _hoped Maya didn't view him in that sort of light. He didn't think his heart would be able to take it.

"Thank you, Maya-san." He said politely. Then he started veering the conversation towards a different direction. "So, you're an only child?"

Maya nodded. "Yes. Mother and Father didn't exactly have the resources to take care of another child so they settled with me. They loved me, of course. My parents gave me everything they could provide. But, even with one child they struggled. Reim isn't a kind place when you're poor." She recalled with a frown. "I remember leaving home as quickly as I could when I grew up so I wouldn't be a burden."

"So you were born in Reim? What did your parents do?"

"My mother worked in the bars like I do now. She used to be a slave. My father…he was a gladiator who fought at the Colosseum. When he managed to free himself, Father fought even more in that place to get the money to free Mother."

Muu raised his brow at Maya's story. "Your father managed to fight _out _of the Colosseum? That's a very impressive feat."

Maya grimaced. "It was more like he was lucky. It shocks me every time to hear that people actually pay money to watch people slaughter each other."

Muu mentally crossed off the Colosseum as a potential dating place.

"It's very violent." He agreed. "But it's necessary for the economy of Reim."

Maya's expression became sad, making Muu regret his statement almost immediately. "That is true. I know that." She confessed. "But I wish it wasn't that way."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry for upsetting you, Maya-san."

"No need. You aren't in the wrong. All my ties with the Colosseum are in the past, anyways. My parents have already passed away during my travels. I'm just relieved that Hel and I aren't slaves anymore. Undoubtedly, he would've been sent over to fight in that horrible place."

Muu's brain short-circuited at the name that flew out of Maya's mouth.

"…Maya-san, did you just say Hel?"

"Why yes." Maya blinked at the good general innocently while sipping on her drink. "He's my son. Why? Do you know him?"

Oh, _did _he know the boy. He even recruited the boy himself.

Muu knew that he should've seen the signs. What other child _was _there in the military but Hel? But Muu somehow overlooked the boy when he looked for signs of Maya's boy. He just couldn't connect the forever-scowling hellion with the sweet woman in front of him. He couldn't.

Muu opened his mouth.

"Well, you see Maya-san, Hel is actually in my Finalis Corps…"

* * *

"I'm so relieved that you know Hel-chan. He doesn't really like strangers being around me for some reason. But since he knows you, I'm sure that both of you would get along!" Maya said with relief written all over her face after she heard Muu's explanation.

Muu laughed nervously, recalling how he met Hel. "Well I don't really _know _him know him but –

"I really like you, Muu-san." Maya confessed to him suddenly, cutting his statement short. Muu blinked many times, hardly believing what he just heard.

"Sorry, come again?"

"I really like you. Romantically." Maya clarified herself, sounding less confident as her eyes flickered down to the ground. "You…are very good to me, Muu-san. No one has ever spent so much effort on me before. Is the feeling mutual or have I misunderstood…?"

Muu couldn't work his mouth properly to form a coherent sentence.

Maya looked down in disappointment and began to stand up. "I see. Well, I won't take any more of your time, General."

That was all it took for it to completely hit Muu that this was real.

His hand snapped out and grabbed Maya's wrist, stopping her from leaving him.

"I, um, yes! I mean – no! You didn't misunderstand my intentions. I really do lo- I mean -like you too, Maya-san! I really, really like you too! Romantically!" Muu spluttered, slowly forgetting how to properly speak as he tried to work through the euphoria that Maya's words had thrown him into. "I liked you for a while, Maya-san, and it makes me happy that you return those feelings."

Maya smiled brightly at his response, looking even more relieved. "I'm glad."

"…Me too." Muu finally settled down, sharing Maya's smile.

"Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of Muu.

"I would love to." Muu replied, not realizing that he had just agreed to something _very _dangerous.

* * *

"_Did you see General Muu today?"_

"_Yeah, he looked pretty happy. Think he finally got laid with the mystery girl he was mooning over the past few weeks?"_

"_Probably."_

"_Oh wow, good for him!"_

Hel rolled his eyes as he overheard the conversation. Though he didn't know what they meant about the Leader "getting laid" or "mooning over someone", he could easily understand that the man finally succeeded in getting what he wanted from the female he was interested in.

'_And to think he was being too herbivore-ish to ask her out before.'_ He scoffed to himself as he wiped his face with a piece of cloth. _'Hopefully, he'll focus more on work and training now that he got what he wanted.'_

Hel drank out of his water sack as Lo'Lo ruffled his hair and gave him a half-grunted 'good job'. The training was a bit difficult, but Hel could feel himself improving. Soon, he'll be strong enough to protect his mother.

His grip on his training sword tightened.

Yes, Hel would be strong enough to make that mysterious suitor regret that he ever laid eyes on his mother.

* * *

The next chapter is definitely going to be the start of a very rocky relationship between Muu and Hel.

Be prepared for some overprotectiveness from Hel as he tries to interfere with love in the name of love and even more more romantic dorkiness from Muu as he tries to get the girl that he loves.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: How Hel Found Out

Ah! Long time no see, everyone!

Sorry for the long wait. As I mentioned in the first chapter, the updates will be sporadic since my focus is mainly on Children of Solomon.

Thanks for waiting!

* * *

**Get the Girl**

Chapter 4: How Hel Found Out

* * *

Muu paced around his room, straightening his clothes and double-checking the arrangement of the flowers he had in hand. Myron and Lo'Lo trailed after him wearily.

"Brother…are the rumors actually true?" Myron finally spoke up, interrupting Muu from his frenzied movements. "Are you…seeing a woman?"

"Only as a friend until yesterday." Muu corrected his sister patiently, beginning to calm down as he focused on his family member. "She invited me over for dinner." He added with a goofy, little smile.

"Really, Captain?" Lo'Lo spoke up suddenly with a wide grin. He patted his superior's back supportively. "Congratulations!"

Myron looked unsure. "Brother, can this woman be trusted?"

Muu nodded affirmatively.

"Well, of course! We've been spending time together for months. Maya is a kind and cheerful and a wonderful cook. Though we're still early in our relationship, I'm already in love with her." He claimed earnestly. "She might be of low birth, but it's my intention to have her join the Alexius family." He said earnestly.

Myron's eyes softened. "Brother…"

"Not only that, she's little Hel's mother! So everything is going to be just fine."

"…"

"…"

A look of mute horror completely replaced the gentle look in Myron's eyes. Beside her, Lo'Lo looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Good luck, Captain. You'll need it."

"Eh?"

* * *

"Hel, we're going to have someone over for dinner."

Hel stared at his mother. A guest? They never had guests over before. Did his mother make a friend with one of the women in the neighborhood? Hel shuffled through his memories of his mother's interactions. No, he didn't think so. The women still looked at his mother with guarded and sometimes even scornful eyes. There was no way that his mother would befriend any of those _herbivore-ish sheep_.

But then, who? Who was coming over?

Maya laughed as she saw the expression on her son's face. "Don't worry, Hel. You already know him. I think you'll like him."

Hel stilled.

Him. _Him?_

A _male _herbivore dares to enter into his domain and try to claim his mother?

The young boy was caught between incredulity and anger.

And what was this? _"You already know him?"_ Was this stupid herbivore an acquaintance of his? And he decided to approach his mother anyways despite knowing the consequences? Then this guy must be an idiot. The biggest idiot in Reim.

It was as if he was _asking _to be bitten to death.

Hel's turbulent thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. His hackles rose when his mother turned from the prepared food with excitement shining in her eyes. She rushed over to the door and opened the door.

"Good evening, Maya-san. I hope I'm not late."

Hel relaxed at the familiar voice. It was just the stupid Captain. His mother probably invited him over to be polite, though Hel personally thought it was unnecessary. Hel was about to make his way over to the table, but then he heard his mother giggle.

_Giggle._

His mother never giggled.

"Oh, this flowers are beautiful! Thank you very much!"

Hel's red eyes swerved back to the doorway just in time to see the banquet that his Captain handed over to his mother. He took note of the beautiful arrangement of the otherwise simple plants. Though Hel took no interest in the rituals that males and females went through to attract the person of interest, he knew the flower-giving ritual because it was the simplest and most common.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

A feeling of understanding mixed with angry betrayal ran through the young Finalis' veins as his mother led the man into their household. This man…this man had been pretending this whole time that he was an herbivore in front of his mother or she would never had invited him into their home. But Hel knew better. This man was the leader of a pack of strong, ferocious carnivores. For a carnivore to pretend to be an herbivore, it only meant that the man was a liar.

And Hel knew what liars could do.

Only one thought ran through the young boy's mind.

_Eliminate._

* * *

Muu chewed on his dinner uneasily as a pair of red eyes drilled onto him from across the table.

Completely oblivious to the tension between the two, Maya chattered through the whole dinner, looking between her son and her boyfriend hopefully. Muu was impressed by how the child was able to automatically turn himself into a complete angel whenever Maya's eyes landed on him. Of course, he reverted back to his eerily glaring self whenever she turned away.

"Hel, Muu-san will be coming over more often so please get along." Maya said.

Hel nodded obediently. "Yes, mother. We will."

Muu almost believed him.

That is, until he saw the boy stab at his piece of meat violently while holding eye contact with the Finalis general.

Muu sort of understands why Myron looked so horrified now.

(Well, at least the food was good.)

* * *

As Maya saw him out, Muu couldn't help but feel the intensity of Hel's glare from over his mother's shoulder.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Dinner was wonderful, Maya-san."

"Maya is fine. I think that formalities are unnecessary at this point." She said with a smile. Muu nodded, excitement filling his chest at her permission. "Maya then. And please, call me Muu."

"Muu." Maya repeated. "Thank you for coming over tonight, Muu."

And then she kissed him.

Muu was never as happy and terrified as he ever was in his whole life at that moment.

_'Worth it.'_ He finally decided before kissing the woman back.

* * *

Ah, poor Muu.

Hel will begin to retaliate in the future chapters now that he knows the identity of his mother's love interest.

Until next time!


End file.
